4e_planescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereal Plane
Description It is a plane out of phase. It is a place of ghosts and monsters. It is right next to you, and you don't even see it. The Ethereal Plane is a misty, fog-bound dimension that is coexistent with the Material Planes, and often other planes as well. Travelers within the Ethereal Plane describe it as a collection of swirling mists and colorful fogs. The Material Planes themselves are visible from the Ethereal Plane, but they appear muted and indistinct, its colors blurring into one another and its edges turning fuzzy. Ethereal denizens watch the Material Planes as though viewing it though a distorted and frosted glass.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 53 While it is possible to see the Ethereal Plane from the Material Plane, it is normally invisible to those on the Material Planes. Normally, creatures on the Ethereal Plane cannot attack those on the Material Planes and vice versa. A traveler on the Ethereal Plane is invisible, incorporeal and completely silent to someone on the Material Plane, making it useful for reconnaissance and spying.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 53 The Ethereal Plane is mostly empty of structures and impediments. However, the plane has its own inhabitants. Some of these are other travelers, but the ghosts found here pose a particular peril to those who walk the fogs.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 53 Ethereal Traits The Ethereal Plane seems almost a nonplane in that it is tightly welded to the Material Planes. It can be thought of a fourth physical dimension, or a vibration slightly out of tune with the rest of the universe. It has the following traits.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 53-54 * No Gravity * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Alterable Morphic * No Elemental or Energy Traits * Mildly Neutral-Aligned * Normal Magic Ethereal Links The Ethereal Plane is strongly connected to its coexistent planes. In areas where there is no Material Plane to coexist with, it becomes the Deep Ethereal, which is explained below. Otherwise, as a traveler moves through the plane, he perceives the Material Plane he is coexistent with every step of the way. Portals from other planes may open onto the Ethereal Plane. Such portals appear as curtains of shimmering colors, known as Ethereal Curtains. Once in the Ethereal Plane, you become ethereal, and without the proper spells or rituals, you are trapped there until you find a way out.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 54 Deep Ethereal As a traveler moves away from the Material Plane, they enter the "Deep Ethereal," which is a portion of the Ethereal Plane that exists between the Material Planes and is also sometimes called the "Ethereal Sea." The best way to describe it is to think of an ocean and seashore. The shallow water near the shore is coexistent with the Material Plane. As one moves out to sea, the sea deepens until one loses sight of land entirely. The deep ocean is the Deep Ethereal.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 55 Travelers on their way to the Deep Ethereal see the material Plane become even foggier. With no landmarks, travel in the Deep Ethereal works much like travel in Astral Plane, in that only time matters, not movement or distance.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 55 Ethereal Inhabitants The Ethereal Plane is much more populated than the Astral Plane. It boasts a greater variety of natives as well as frequent travelers. Magical beasts, such as the ethereal marauder, phase spider and ethereal filcher have adapted to the Ethereal Plane to hunt prey. Travelers to the Ethereal Plane include outsiders who have access to magic portals or curtains onto the plane. Such creatures turns ethereal as soon as they enter, and cannot leave unless they have a spell, ritual or gate out. Ghosts are among the greatest dangers in the plane. They have a deep and abiding hatred for the living, and no love for travelers who would intrude upon their realms.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 54 Movement and Combat One moves through the Ethereal Plane as one does through the Material Plane, but in any direction they wish. However, all movement is halved for both travelers and natives. While there is a definitive "down," there is no danger of falling. Because of the coexistent nature of the plane, most travelers walk normally along the ground of the Material Plane. This plane offers no quick travel to cross great distances.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 54 Ethereal Combat Combat on the Ethereal Plane is unaffected by the nature of the plane, with the exception that attacks may be from any direction. The limited vision here also affects combat; All enemies outside of melee range are considered concealed.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 54-55 Features of the Ethereal Plane There is no direct danger to survival on the Ethereal Plane. It has a normal atmosphere and the inhabitants breathe normally. However, there is no food or water besides what the travelers bring with them, so starvation and dehydration are great risks to those trapped here.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 55 Unlike most planes, the Ethereal Plane allows one to see the plane it is coexistent with. No matter where one is on the Ethereal Plane, one can see the corresponding portion of the Ethereal Plane. Vision is limited to sixty feet on either side of the border. Also, while faces and landmarks are discernible, writing is not, due to the fogginess. The plane emits its own light, so ethereal observers can see on the Material Plane even in pitch black.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 55-56 Ethereal Solids In general, movement on the Ethereal Plane is unrestrained. Travelers can journey to the center of the earth or high into the sky. There are, however, a few permanent objects in the plane that can block movement.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 56 Force Force effects extend onto the Ethereal Plane and affect the creatures therein. A wall of force, for example, prevents an ethereal creature from passing through it.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 56 Ethereal Objects These objects have been constructed on the Material Plane, then shunted to the Ethereal Plane. A chest of valuables, or a creature turned to ethereal stone by a gorgon.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 56 Dead Magic Areas A traveler on the Ethereal Plane cannot move into an area with the Dead Magic Trait. Such areas appear as massive black blots.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 56 Ethereal Curtains Has it's own page. Ether Cyclones Akin to the psychic storms of the Astral Plane, ether cyclones are pressure centers of magical force that roil through the Ethereal Plane. They brew up out of nowhere, and pose a hazard to ethereal travelers in the area. They are usually as temporary as thunderstorms, though exceptions exist. Travelers get 1d10 rounds of warning, though outrunning one is impossible; travelers must either find shelter with the force description or leave the Ethereal Plane. An ether cyclone that gives little warning (less than 3 rounds) or if the players do not bunch up will roll separately for each individual. Otherwise, roll once for the group. Ethereal Encounters Roll once per hour, on a 93-100, an encounter occurs. References Category:Cosmology Category:Transitive Plane